sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Who Wants to Live Forever
| recorded = 1986 | studio = | venue = | genre = Rock | length = |4:55 |4:01 }} | label = EMI | writer = Brian May | producer = | prev_title = Pain Is So Close to Pleasure | prev_year = 1986 | next_title = I Want It All | next_year = 1989 }} "Who Wants to Live Forever" is a song by the British rock band Queen. It is the sixth track on the album A Kind of Magic, which was released in June 1986, and was written by lead guitarist Brian May for the soundtrack to the film Highlander.Who Wants To Live Forever. UltimateQueen.co.uk Queen were backed up by an orchestra, with orchestrations by the co-composer of the film's score, Michael Kamen. The song peaked at No. 24 in the UK charts.Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums. London: Guinness World Records Limited In 1991 it was included in the band’s Greatest Hits II. Since its release, the song has been covered by many artists. Seal performed a live version of the song at The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert in 1992. In 2014, Rolling Stone readers voted it their fifth favourite song by Queen. Recording The song is used to frame the scenes in the film where Connor MacLeod must endure his beloved wife Heather MacLeod growing old and dying while he, as an Immortal, remains forever young. (It was later used in the episodes "The Gathering", "Revenge is Sweet", "The Hunters", "Line of Fire", and "Leader of the Pack" of the ''Highlander'' television series). Brian May wrote the song in the backseat of his car after seeing a 20-minute first cut of the scene of Heather's death. In the film version, Freddie Mercury provides all the main vocals. On the album version, May sings lead vocals on the first verse before Mercury takes over, with May also singing "But touch my tears with your lips" during Mercury's verse and the closing line "Who waits forever anyway?". An instrumental version of the song, entitled "Forever", was included as a bonus track on the CD version of the album. This instrumental featured only a piano, with keyboard accompaniment during the chorus sections. The piano track was recorded solely by May. Queen were backed up by an orchestra, with orchestrations by the co-composer of the film's score, Michael Kamen. Music video The video was directed by David Mallet and filmed in a (now demolished) warehouse at Tobacco Wharf at London's East End in September 1986.Queen Promo Videos: Who Wants To Live Forever, Ultimate Queen. Retrieved 13 November 2019 It featured the National Philharmonic Orchestra with forty choirboys and hundreds and hundreds of candles which remain lit throughout filming as well as Mercury wearing a tuxedo suit. The video also features bass guitarist John Deacon playing a white double bass, despite not performing on the original recording. An alternate version with clips from the film Highlander (which the song appears in) appears on the video single with "A Kind of Magic" in October 1986 and later as a hidden music video on the Queen Greatest Video Hits II DVD in November 2003. (Queen Forever) Personnel *Freddie Mercury – lead and backing vocals *Brian May – lead and backing vocals, synthesiser, electric guitar, orchestral arrangements *Roger Taylor – drum machine, backing vocals *Michael Kamen – orchestral arrangements, conductor *National Philharmonic Orchestra – strings, brass and percussion Sales and certifications Legacy Tributes *Seal performed a live version of this song at The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert in 1992. He said the song made him cry when he first heard it.The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert: Who Wants To Live Forever Ultimate Queen. Retrieved 20 August 2011 *Closing the Isle of Wight Festival in England on 12 June 2016, Queen + Adam Lambert performed the song as a tribute to the victims of the mass shooting at a gay nightclub in Orlando, Florida earlier that day. Funeral music In a 2005 poll conducted by digital television station Music Choice on what song Britons would most like played at their funeral, the song was voted the fifth most popular. Dune version }} }} German band Dune released their cover of "Who Wants to Live Forever", from their album Forever, as a single in October 1996. Dune's version of "Who Wants to Live Forever" sold more than 500,000 copies in Germany. The single peaked at No. 3 in the Austrian singles charts, No. 9 in the Swiss Charts, No. 12 in the Dutch Charts and No. 59 in the Swedish charts. It was nominated to the 1997 Echo Awards for the most successful national dance single. Track listing #Who Wants to Live Forever (Sixtysix Radio Mix) (3:54) #Who Wants to Live Forever (South Bound Mix) (3:58) #''Highland Trilogy:'' One Day in Glencoe (4:49) #''Highland Trilogy:'' Valley of Tears (4:58) #''Highland Trilogy:'' In the Air, Part 2 (10:29) Remixes Released: 4 December 1996 #Who Wants to Live Forever (Komakino Remix) (5:32) #Who Wants to Live Forever (Future Breeze Remix) (7:03) #In the Air, Part 1 (5:13) Music video The music video of "Who Wants to Live Forever" was directed by Matt Broadley. It was shot in the Scottish Highlands. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Sarah Brightman version Soprano Sarah Brightman released her cover of "Who Wants to Live Forever", from her album Timeless/Time to Say Goodbye, as a single in 1997 (See 1997 in music). The single peaked at No. 45 in the UK singles chart. full Official Chart History |publisher= Official Charts Company |accessdate= 2018-11-27}} Track listing CD single #"Who Wants to Live Forever" (Album version) #"Who Wants to Live Forever" (Xenomania club mix) Maxi CD single #"Who Wants to Live Forever" #"A Question of Honour" #"Heaven Is Here" #"I Loved You" 12" vinyl #"Who Wants to Live Forever (Trouser Enthusiasts 'Cybernetic Odalisque' Mix)" #"Who Wants to Live Forever (Xenomania Club Mix)" #"Who Wants to Live Forever (Xenomania Dub Mix)" #"Who Wants to Live Forever (X-Citing Mix) References External links *Official YouTube videos: original music video, at Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert with Seal *Lyrics at Queen official website Category:Queen (band) songs Category:1986 singles Category:1986 songs Category:Songs from Highlander (franchise) Category:1997 singles Category:Sarah Brightman songs Category:Dune (band) songs Category:Songs written by Brian May Category:Song recordings produced by Reinhold Mack Category:EMI Records singles Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:Music videos directed by Matt Broadley Category:Songs about death Category:Music videos directed by David Mallet (director)